moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Vannesyra Kovács-Korpparit
|Row 2 title = Birth Date |Row 2 info =November 13, 604 K.C (Aged 23) |Row 3 title = Race - Nationality |Row 3 info =Huszaric (Half-Dwarven) Rostkammyr |Row 4 title = Faith - Denomination |Row 4 info =Skanoric Orthodoxy |Row 5 title = Affiliation(s) |Row 5 info =Grand Alliance *Kingdom of Stormwind **Principality of Rostkamm |Row 6 title = Family |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Signature |Row 7 info = Made by the player of Elsa Bowen |Row 8 title = Monogram |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title =Alignment |Row 10 info =Lawful Good |image =File:Vann_by_Clara.png |imagewidth =250 |caption = Art by User:TheElfLord}} Lady Vannesyra Kovács-Korpparit, more known commonly as 'Vannesyra Smith'Due to the fact that Kovács is Korpparic for Smith., is a Skanoric noble who serves as the Grand Princess of Korppari and as the Duchess of Weynyrtal, a part of the Principality of Rostkamm. Born to Fredryk Kovács-Korppari and Jayne Vårtorn-Korpparit shortly after the end of the Second War, Vannesyra was orphaned soon after birth due to her father and mother's deaths in battle and of sickness respectively. Joining the Varlandic Army as an Aspirant in 614 K.C, Vann reached the rank of Sub-Lieutenant by the age of 15 and served as an aide-de-camp her cousin, King Karolus Vårtorn-Korppari between 619 and 622 K.C. Following this service, which saw her fight in the War against the Lich King and the Alliance-Horde War, Vann was eventually discharged for medical reasons following a battle that saw her heavily injured by grapeshot. After her recovery, Vann enlisted in the prestigious First Regiment of the Stormwind Army, serving with the unit through conflicts such as the Siege of Orgrimmar, the Iron War and the Pirate King's War. Following the end of the Iron War in 625 K.C, Vann initially continued service in the regiment before leaving to join the Rostkammyr Army following the creation of the Principality in 626 K.C, which has seen her take command of the 7th and 8th Regiments, along with regaining the position of aide-de-camp to King Karolus. This service would see be deployed to Argus, taking part in the Battle of Blood Hill, until some time near the end of the Argus Campaign, when she was formally assigned by Rostkammyr Command as an attache to the Stormwind Army, which saw her rejoin the First Regiment as a Private. Now, at the time of the Azerite War, Vann is once again on leave from the Stormwind Army, as she is currently serving as a Brigadier of the Varlandic Army's Fifth Husaarit Brigade. Appearance Vannesyra is commonly described as a relatively pretty or even beautiful, with a look that combines that of the Korpparic and Skanoric peoples. Though her height of a mere 5 feet and two inches means she's smaller than even most Korppari, Vann otherwise appears mostly Korpparic, with a slender, hour-glass shaped build and pale, almost translucent, skin. Her face is heart-shaped with set of large, pale grey eyes and a prominent nose, beneath which are lips that are usually coloured dark red with lipstick. This face is framed by a bob of dark black hair, which has a prominent widow's peak/fringe and is often tied in a braid to keep it out of her face. After her face, Vann's body transforms into a short, slender neck that soon branches out to her shoulders and an average sized chest. Below this is a thin waist, usually cinched thinner by a corset, which then becomes a set of hips, once again of average size and a small rump. Finally, a pair of long legs extend from her hips, each ending in a small and dainty foot. Despite her soldiering profession, the hussar's body bares few scars, though the most obvious of these few is where three of the fingers on her right hand have been severed by grapeshot. Two of these fingers have been replaced by replicas of Skanoric iron, although the fifth finger remains missing. However, even these few scars are often invisible, hidden by a combination of makeup and Vann's illusion abilities. Aside from scars, she only bares one more notable mark or tattoo, which is a forehead rune featuring a combination of Huszaric letters. Of course, the most notable addition to the woman's figure is the large, angel-like pair of black wings that sprout from her back, though these are often illusioned to appear as a heavy feathered cloak when furled. Clothing and Equipment Uniform Due to her position in the Korpparic Army, Vannesyra most commonly wears a officer's uniform in the Husaaric style. In effect, this means she wears an overly flashy outfit that can provide reasonable protection in combat. This uniform primarily consists of an ornate blue dolman, made of leather, silk and gold braid, worn over a silk shirt, to protect her torso and arms. Said dolman also cinches in at the waist in a similar way to an exercise corset, allowing Vann to accent her figure while remaining able to breath, unlike what would result from wearing a full corset. Meanwhile, Vann's legs and feet are protected by a pair of stockings, over which is a set of tight braided leggings made from the same material as her dolman. The woman's outfit is then accessorised with a pelisse that is either worn like a jacket or, more commonly, is simply slung over her right shoulder. The pelisse itself bears an epaulette on the left shoulder, while the right shoulder is instead covered by a large pauldron, clearly in imitation of the one worn by Jaina Proudmoore. Along with the pelisse, Vann's head is covered by a tall shako of black leather and felt, the front of which bears a feathered crest and an ornate front plate. Finally, the remaining accessories of Vannesyra's outfit are a pair of gloves, the left a simple white one while the right is a heavy parrying gauntlet, again similar to the one worn by the Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras. And finally, last but not least, is one of the more notable parts of her outfit. This is a pair of thigh-high riding boots, made from deep red leather, with stiletto heels of the same bronze-like metal as the rest of her outfit, which increase the hussar's height by around four inches. When in combat, Vann choses to supplement her existing outfit with very little, simply adding a breastplate and gorget, the former of which is ornately crafted in a similar fashion to the ancient officer cuirasses of the Arathi. Civilian Clothing While out of combat, Vann generally chooses to wear either her uniform or alternate formal attire, again in the Husaaric style. The most common of her formal outfits consists of a braided black bodice over a white blouse, which is paired with boots and a red skirt. As with her uniform, she completes this with a pelisse worn over the shoulder to protect from the elements. Weapons Befitting a hussar officer, Vann bears a number of weapons suited for fighting on foot and horseback. Korvalittaa Firstly, Vann's primary weapon is Korvalittaa, a sabre forged from Skanoric iron and imbued with Korpparic runes of fire and shadow, with it's name meaning "Raven's Lament" in Korpparic. This weapon is perfect for the fast, mobile fighting style Vann favours, whether on horseback or on foot and is sheathed on her right hip, due to her left-handedness. Sgian-Duhb Given to Vann by her fiancé, William Vallian, this dirk or "sgian-dubh" has replaced Luupiikki as her secondary melee weapon. As its predecessor, it is typically sheathed on the small of her back, where she can draw it in an instant, allowing her to make a strike of opportunity or block a blow with her right hand. Bloodfyre Pistol Furthermore, although she usually focuses on magic for ranged combat, Vann still chooses to bear a pistol sidearm. This weapon, stolen from the Strzygoi Calder Merez, is a magically-enchanted pistol that can fire a beam of shadowflame at a target, burning away its blood. The pistol also includes an under-barrel flare launcher and is sheathed next to her sabre. Lance Only carried while she is on horseback, Vann's lance is the standard type used by hussars, a double-ended pole of Korpparic ironwood that can be used when charging or swung in an arc when stationary. Huszaric Cocktails The last of her weapons, the "Huszaric Cocktail" is a type of liquid filled sphere that can be thrown like a grenade, impacting to shower the area in liquid fire. Despite her slight pyromania, Vann usually conserves these weapons for important situations, as she only carries three on her at a time. Other Equipment Finally, Vann's sword belt also bears a number of various odds and ends. These include a spool of rope and hooks for climbing, a number of small vials and potions and a lantern, which typically hangs from the back of her belt while not in use. Magical Abilities Due to the fact that Skanoric magic use revolves around combinations of specific runes, each tied to a specific element through one of the Skanoric Wild Gods, Vannesyra's magic is far more shamanistic than the ley-line based magics of most magi. While this use of runes means that her magic is far less flexible, as it requires some for of gesture or speech to cast, it allows her to draw on more powerful forms of magic than her training and mana would otherwise account for. This allows it to make up for the fact that most of her magical powers come from innate ability instead of training. Abjuration Vann's second most focused upon school, along with Illusion, the Abjuration spells used by Vannesyra primarily take the form of earth and shadow based wards and shields. These spells are typically used to provide defence against ranged projectile attacks and can be combined with her illusion spells to provide concealment. Conjuration Not a major focus in her learning, Vannesyra's skills in Conjuration are primarily focused on teleportation and the creation of basic materials, such as food. Divination Another less focused school, Vann's abilities in Divination are mostly untested, as she knows many of the basic techniques but rarely has a chance to utilise them. Enchantment Having training in medium level enchantment due to her families history of blacksmithing, Vann is able to inscribe objects with most forms of enchantment, although doing so requires much preparation on her part. Evocation Utilising Evocation as her primary school, Vann's abilities revolve around three primary schools: Pyromancy or Fire Magic, Umbromancy or Shadow Magic and Geomancy or Earth Magic. Pyromancy The most Vann's evocation spells, Fire Spells are largest group of spells in her arsenal, allowing her to fight in both melee and range. Umbromancy Mostly used in combination with her fire spells or as curses combined with her melee strikes. Vann's Shadow Spells form her most expansive group after Fire. Geomancy Illusion Transmutation Personality In terms of personality, Vann is best described as stubborn, loyal and sometimes arrogant. She is a relatively cheerful person and typically deals with poor situations via becoming snarky. History Childhood - 604-614 K.C Life as a Ward - 614-619 K.C The Frozen North - 619-620 K.C Against the Horde - 620-622 K.C Service in the First - 623-626 K.C Rostkammyr Officer - 626 - 627 K.C Return to the First - 627 K.C - Present Titles, Styles and Offices Current Duchess of Weynyrtal Countess of Rostland Viscountess of Rostland Former Baroness of Rustridge Baroness of Rotmoor Baroness of Moortal Lady-Steward of Rustridge Ranks and Awards Awards Dates of Rank Religious and Other Beliefs Relationships Companions Notes Trivia * Vannesyra is pronounced "Venice-ear-a" or "Vanez-ear-a". * Vann is left-handed, although due to using the typically dual-wielding Rustridgi fighting style she is effectively ambidextrous. * Like all Korppari, Vannesyra speaks with a combination of a Swedish and Finnish accent. * Although unknown to her or anyone else, Vann (along with close to a third of the House of Smith) has Situs Inversus, which is a condition where the heart and other internal organs are reversed. Musical Influences and Themes Footnotes Category:County of Rustridge Category:Characters Category:House of Smith Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:The First Regiment Category:Human Category:Dwarf Category:Soldiers Category:Mages Category:Spellswords Category:Stormwindian